


Very Wrong

by lovelyleias



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindness, F/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six days since anyone has heard from Terezi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Wrong

On the sixth day since Terezi stopped replying to his messages, Karkat decides to venture to her hive. He’s only been there a few times, heights freak him out, but he remembers the way. It’s also really hard to miss a giant fucking tree hive in the middle of nowhere.

He climbs up the twists and turns of the hive’s path, brushing aside hanged scalemates as he passes them. When he arrives at the top he raps his knuckles hard on the door.

“Hey, let me in!” He shouts in. No answer. He knocks harder and accidentally pushes the door open. It’s unlocked.

Karkat’s blood-pusher begins to hammer in his chest. He’d know if she’d been culled, right? Not many trolls knew about her lusus, but what if word had gotten out…?

“Terezi?” He calls louder, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. “Where are you?”

The place is a mess, but that’s nothing new. Karkat’s just about to burst into panicked tears when he hears a faint noise from the respiteblock. Widening his eyes, he creeps slowly towards it, preparing himself for any sudden movements.

“Are you in there?” He calls as he enters

She is. She’s curled up against her recuperacoon, resting her head against her knees, still damp with sopor slime.

“Where the fuck have you been?” He asks harshly. “No one’s heard from you for ages, and I’ve been worried shitless.”

“I’ve been busy,” she replies, her voice muffled by the fabric of her pants.

“Bullshit,” Karkat sits down beside her. “You don’t do anything except play those dumb FLARPing games.”

“Yeah… I’m not going to play them anymore.”

“Oh, good,” he tells her, trying to keep his voice light. Something is very, very wrong.

She stays in the same position and they sit in silence for a few minutes. Just what the actual fuck is going on?

“Karkat?” She whispers after a while. “I did… something and I think I got in trouble for it.”

Before he can question her odd statement, she finally lifts her head up. He can’t help but gasp.

The eyes that he had seen sparkle with laughter and mischief for so many sweeps are burnt a dull red, and the flesh around them looks painfully swollen. Her face is pale and smeared with dried teal tears. 

“It’s gone,” she whispers, barely audible. “I can’t see anything.”

Karkat doesn’t know what to say. He waves a tentative hand in front of her face, but she doesn’t even blink. She’s blind. “What… how did this happen?”

Terezi squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head.

“Uh, it’s okay,” he says quickly. “You don’t have to tell me right now.”

She nods and gives him a watery smile and suddenly she starts to shake and sob. Karkat’s eyes fill up with tears and he quickly wipes them away. He pulls her gently into his arms and she cries into his shirt for a very long time.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he whispers, gently kissing the top of her head between each apology. 

When she’s all cried out, she sits up slowly. She looks so small, pale and scared that Karkat can’t help but cringe. 

“Get in your recuperacoon,” he says softly. “I’m going to make you food. When was the last time you ate anything? You look like a stick.”

She nods, and smiles a little with her razor blade teeth. “Thanks, Karkles,” she says, looking way too far left to meet his eye line.

There she is. She’s coming back. That’s the Terezi he knows and pities.


End file.
